


Rain Pours Down and Buries Us All

by Snowworries



Series: Girl Meets World [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, quite sad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries





	

Her tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy as her shoes slapped unceremoniously against the cobblestone pavement. The rain poured down, the droplets landing on her nose and eyelashes, the streetlights illuminating her features as cars drove by. Her eyes were empty, but full of emotion. The tears on her face running like an infinite waterfall, the raindrops connecting with her skin, her cheekbones raised as she sucked in a breath. Her breath stuttered, her voice shaky and quiet as she neared the building, a building centuries old but new and full of life. The walls and windows were broken and shattered but infinitely beautiful as the light passed through. Her heartbeat quickened as her pace increased, her insatiable need to enter the building so extremely overwhelming that all her past inhibitions evaporated as the stairs came into view.

The starkly white lobby gleaming as the bell overhead twinkled like a chime in the wind, breathing life and youth as the lift opened. The windows within, clear as crystal, her reflection pale and sickly mirroring her internal state. Her mind raced, anxiety rushing through her veins as she began to reevaluate her choice. Her choice was made for her, though, when the doors closed with a 'ding', enclosing her in the suffocating space as she ascended. As the elevator inclined, her breath caught in her throat, her heart racing as her air was extracted and inserted into her lungs. The lift shuddered as the doors opened, the hallway in full view as she hesitantly stepped out from her confinements. The linoleum tiling under her feet echoed with her footfalls, her movements intensified as she moved along to her destination.

The clean wooden door panel was looming before her, the perfectly clean door knocker seemingly ancient and untouched as it sat patiently waiting for her shaking hand. She ran her fingers through her hair, the wet tendrils clinging to her fingers, a nervous attribute she had picked up in the months she had left the suburban city of New York on a six-month road trip that had taken her across to Mexico, her latest and last stop. She could hear it, the silent whispering clouding her mind as her fingers inched towards the brass knocker, growing louder and louder until her head felt ready to explode. She clasped the knocker, the cool metal sending a sudden jolt through her as she brought it towards her before letting it fall forward. The loud clang, seemingly as loud as a clock tower bell rang through the hallway. The ringing continued, the sound echoing through her already clouded mind before a rush of air passed over her, as the door opened.

There before her stood the boy, man, she corrected herself, that she had run away from all those months ago. His face was awash with shock, his mouth hanging open, seemingly disconnected from the rest of his jaw. The freckles on his skin had multiplied from the last time she had seen him, his hair a mess (probably from running his fingers through them as he tried to concentrate, a common trait the two shared) and a beanie atop his head. He was taller than she remembered, his twenty-one-year-old stature finally completing his image. His jeans hung low on his hips, drawstrings loose and crumpled and creased as he stood, hand still resting tightly against the door frame. The air rushed out of her as he pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He smelled like “Josh”, a smell she could only recognise from the two times they had hugged before. His chest was firm under her fingers, her hands curling fists into his NYU shirt, as she desperately tried to pull herself closer.

He stepped back gripping her shoulders tightly, holding her at arms-length, staring at her in disbelief as if he were worried that she was only a figment of his imagination and not a physical being that had somehow wound up on his doorstep. Her breath ghosted over his face before he pulled her back in, a hand cradling the back of her head as she snuggled closer into him. His arms were tight around her waist, the heat from his palms creating invisible burns, scorching her skin. She pulled away, grabbing at his hands before running her fingers along the lines in his palm. His face burned red as the blush spread unceremoniously across his face. He pulled on her slightly, leading her into his apartment. A fire bloomed deep in her stomach, a fluttering of anxiety slowly growing as she took hesitant steps into the foyer. She could hear him close behind her, his breaths calming as they echoed through the hallway. She toed off her shoes before plopping down on his sofa, becoming extraordinarily comfortable on the piece of furniture, the feeling of the plush cushions an amazing sensation in comparison to sleeping in rundown hotels and in her car for months on end.

He sat down beside her, leaving some space for her, almost hesitant as if he were worried he would startle her like an animal, scared that she would flee at even a small sight of movement. His voice was soft and calming, full of emotion as his gaze bore into her.  
“So, where’ve you been?” Her head turned to face her lap, hands intertwined as a guilt pooled in the pits of her belly.  
“I’ve been taking a little while to have time to be myself, no distractions, no identity, just a face driving across the country.” She looked up to see curiosity in his eyes, eyebrows raised and a flood of questions held back only by his lips.  
“I know that we’re not friends and I have no right to intrude on your life for these past six months but, I just need to know, why didn’t you tell Riley where you were going?” He looked hurt, maybe not for himself but for the abandonment that Riley must have felt over the past months that she had resigned herself to the open road.  
“I did, Josh. You know that.” She sighed with clear resignation, her voice full of frustration. More frustration with herself than anyone else, “I told her before I left, she told me she understood and that she gave me her best wishes. I spoke to her once a week, I know how she is. I love her as much as I did then, Josh. She’s my sister, I’d never leave her. You know that.” She looked so extremely tired, bags lining her drooping eyes, her hair a mess and clothes crumpled as she sat there, head leant lazily against a sofa cushion. He felt so much sadness for the girl in front of him, her life in the adult world barely started but she had still aged. She had aged because she had been forced to grow up, she had no choice. She needed to be herself and learn to be free but it cost her her freedom, replacing her impending future in art with aching shoulders and heartbreak.

This girl was never his but he wanted her to be. She would always be a part of him, despite her secrets she had hidden since she was thirteen. He promised himself, at that very moment, to fix Maya Hart before she was broken beyond repair. It was a promise not only for himself and Maya but for Riley, for Riley needed her the most.

 


End file.
